Grey Eyed Illusion
by AGirlInAnImaginaryWorld
Summary: "Nobody will break you."  Percabeth One Shot. x


** AN: This is a one shot I made a while ago. I know it's not my best, but I'm happy with it. Well, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to suggest Percabeth one shot ideas! :] I originally put this on deviantART, and on the last paragraph, I added a few sentences.**

Why does everything have to become an illusion?

I wish everything was different for a change. He'd be back with me and we'd start a life together. Everything would be so perfect, so right! Gods, like that was going to ever happen.

Instead of dreading that he was gone, I decided to go to the fish dock. The smell was wonderful, and there was a faint breeze that made me feel better. This place relieved everything out of me, my pain, my anger, my fears, my worries, whatever it was, it got off my mind.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Percy wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and smiled, but then he was gone. I instantly frowned and sat on the bench again.

_"Whenever you need me, call me."_ I remembered that he told me that when he was about to move to Hong Kong. I grabbed my phone and about to dial his number, but I was like "Forget it."

I was scared to be honest. I didn't know if that was actually him, or one of those illusion attacks I've been having. I got up, and ran far away from the dark, not caring if people saw me. I wanted to get away, close my weak little eyes, and cry. Why did Percy have to be so far away?

After running for a very long distance, I got to the forest and sat down next to a tree. I blasted my iPod on high volume to ignore the world. I thought of our memories together. Perfect dates, quests together, when I shared a blue cupcake with him, all those bitter memories we've been hiding inside.

_ "When your heart wears thin, I will hold you up, and I will hide you when it gets too much.." _ The Marianas Trench song made me very teary eyed because it reminded me of him and I. My eyes got teary like always, so I took my iPod and slammed it against a piece of wood, and it broke.

"Why in the gods can't I have him?" I yelled very loudly.

Percy was there, holding my hand. "I'll always be there for you, Annabeth," Percy kissed the top of my head. I started to cry, because I knew it wasn't real. And again, he disappeared. Why couldn't I escape from it all? My eyes were slipping away perfect tears evenly, and I ran through the crowd of people. I wanted to go home!

New York was very busy today. There was some festival going on were all computer nerds went to. I ran through the crowd ignoring all "Hey you!" 's and muffled "I'm sorry! Excuse me!". I just wanted to get home and call it a day.

Once I got through the very huge crowd that was close by my house, I walked on the side walk. Percy kept walking next to me, and disappeared. I started to walk a little faster so he couldn't see me, but he kept finding me. In the end, I ran, crying along the way.

Why was Percy following me? I knew it was just an illusion, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him, I wanted him! So, why wasn't he here at the moment calming me down?

Walking slowly by the Jackson's apartment I stared at it for a second. Someone's familiar car was in the parking lot. The Mercedes Benz. Percy Jackson, my love was home. I wiped the tears that formed in my eyes and smiled.

"ANNABETH!" I heard him yell. Percy was smiling and running out of the apartment. _Just for me. _We passionately kissed, and hugged each other really tight. I cried hard in his arms and he stroked my golden locks.

"I..I was so scared! Ill..ill..illusions.." I started to cry again. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"I'm home for good. Don't worry Annabeth." he put a finger on my lips to calm me down. Percy grabbed me by the waist and entered his apartment in delight. We caught up on everything we missed the past few years.

It hurts missing someone. Especially when they're gone for a long time and someone is making it an illusion for you. You know it, that feeling is in you spine, and it seems like it won't go away. When we find that special someone, all of us have the biggest heart. Sometimes you have to put your heart higher than you head. 3


End file.
